


From Grace

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Bondage, Consentacles, Demon Bucky, Double Penetration, F/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, demon!Bucky, not the squid kinda tentacles, tentacle demon bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: After Peggy Carter (known fondly as Miss Union Jack by most) defeated Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola back in 1945 she, founded a joint military operation known as SHIELD. A prestigious program that turns out highly trained and decorated soldiers, you had the privilege of joining its ranks along with your best friend Steve Rogers. There, you met Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanoff, and became fast friends with the lot of them. Your time with SHIELD goes well until, nearly two years after graduation, you lose your squad and are pinned down by the enemy. With no hope for extraction, victory, or escape, you send a prayer out to any higher power that might be listening.What you get is more than you bargained for: A handsome, smooth-talking man who is much more than he first appears. The demon, who calls himself James Buchanan Barnes, gives you a simple choice: your soul in exchange for your survival and power beyond your wildest dreams.And if you find the dark cable-like tentacles sprouting forth from the dark being sinfully alluring? Well, that’s a secret you’ll take to the grave and beyond.





	From Grace

image

Originally posted by seb-fucker-tucker

One Year and Ten Months Ago

You stood at attention while the Colonel droned on and on about freedom and loyalty. You supposed it was a nice enough speech. It would undoubtedly inspire all the chest-pounding muscle heads in your unit, but it mostly went in one ear and out the other for you. The guest of honor was the only person you really cared about listening to today.

You fought to keep perfectly still as the Colonel announced her and stepped aside and cursed Rogers for being too damn tall to see past.

“I will keep this brief, as it’s hot and I get tired quite easily these days,” Peggy Carter said to the assembly, her voice ringing out clearly despite her old age. She commanded everyone’s attention and respect simply by existing, drawing the attention of everyone in the room in a way the Colonel hadn’t been able to. “When I helped found this special program back during World War II, I was given the name Miss Union Jack while I crusaded against Johann Schmidt, Arnim Zola, and Adolf Hitler in the 40′s. A name I carried with pride. I became more than myself under that title, a light of inspiration for the people of every Allied nation and a name whispered in fear by those who committed atrocious acts in the name of power and greed. I couldn’t have predicted how the organization I created would carry on through the years. It is my privilege to say I’m quite satisfied with the work it has done until now, and it is my sincere hope each and every one of you will continue that legacy.”

You managed to lean just far enough to the left to be able to see her in her wheelchair. She somehow managed to tower over every other person on that stage. Even from where you were standing you could see all the lines on her face. She was almost ninety-five now.

“As of today, you’re part of a prestigious international military force dedicated to the protection of innocent lives. SHIELD’s goal hasn’t changed in that regard, though the enemies we face certainly have as the years pass by. Stand tall and proud for not only being chosen to receive SHIELD training, but for having the tenacity, intelligence, and courage to complete it. Remember who and what you fight for. Be a shining beacon of humanity in a world that so badly needs it.”

She couldn’t stand anymore, but the moment she raised her right hand in a crisp salute, each and every one of the graduating class snapped to return it.

“Who are you?” She asked, voice stern and strong despite her frail body.

“We are SHIELD!” roared you and the rest of the graduating class.

“And what do you fight for?”

“The World!”

Present Day

“Fuck. Oh fuck oh god oh hell why the fuck did I ever agree to do this? ‘Join the damn army,’ they said. ‘It’ll cover your student loans and you’ll do some good while you’re at it,’ they said,” you cursed, trying your best to take deep breaths so you wouldn’t hyperventilate. “Report!” you yelled into your comm. The sounds of gunfire and explosions thundered around you. Occasionally a bullet would bite into the stone and wood nearby, sending splinters and shards rocketing every which way. Even the sounds of the war couldn’t hide that not a single person from your squad had responded.

“Maverick! Hanson! Garland! Saleh! Report!” you demanded again. You clutched your rifle to your chest and shoved your back against the wall, eyes glued to the only doorway into the room you were hiding in. The hostiles could definitely enter through the window, but you were on the second floor so it was unlikely.

When you received nothing but radio silence again you had to bite back the panic. Even if they were still out there, you were unable to communicate with them. For all intents and purposes, you were alone.

“Bravo Squad to Saturn Base, extraction requested,” you said, finally lowering your voice. You didn’t want to call every hostile with a gun within a square mile to your location if you could help it.

“Bravo Squad, this is Saturn Base. Status Report,” said the slightly staticky voice over the comm.

“There was an ambush, Saturn. Status of the rest of Bravo Squad is unknown. No responses on comms.”

There was a long pause in which you could imagine the sounds of every person in the area, though you knew your hearing had been damaged by all the explosions. It was a miracle you could hear at all.

“Approach to your location has been blocked, Bravo Squad.”

“Then send in a damn chopper,” you spat into the mic.

“Negative, Bravo Squad. You’re in the middle of a hot zone.”

“Fuck!” you swore as you tore the headset from your ear and gripped it tightly in your fist. You took a good ten seconds to swear your heart out then shoved it roughly back into your ear. “When’s backup arriving?” you asked tersely. If you could hold out for a little bit until the next squad got here, then-

“The soonest another squad can come to assist is eight hours from now, Bravo Squad,” the person on the other end of the line informed you grimly.

The sentence rattled around your head for a few seconds before your brain could finally process it. Once it did, you still didn’t quite believe it.

“Repeat, Saturn,” you said quietly.

“Romeo Squad is ten hours away,” the man repeated, just as bleakly as before.

You took a deep breath and tried to calm your thoughts, but it was a lost cause. You ripped the comm from your ear again and shoved it in your pocket. “Shit fuck son of a damn bitch.” You weren’t going to make it eight hours. Hell, you’d be lucky if you stayed alive for the next ten minutes if the sounds outside were anything to go by.

Actually, now that you thought about it, the gunfire outside had calmed down quite a bit and you hadn’t heard an explosion in at least a minute. Fuck, you were so caught up in talking to Saturn Base that you hadn’t paid enough attention to the goings on around you.

You strained your badly-damaged ears in an attempt to discern how many were in the house with you and approximately where they were. 

But they were moving too quietly for you to hear clearly. Only the occasional creak of a floorboard or the half-destroyed ceiling gave anything away and the house was so close to falling apart even that might have just been the wind or the house itself.

“I’m so fucking dead,” you breathed. You sent a fervent prayer out to anything and everything. You didn’t want to die in the middle of this forsaken desert. You gripped your rifle and pointed it at the doorway. If you were going down you were at least going to take as many with you as you could. They wouldn’t take you alive.

“Well you are a dramatic one, aren’t you?”

Your head swiveled to the right, following the source of the noise, and nearly screamed in surprise. Where there had been only air and dust a second ago now sat a young man in a blue pea coat and dark burgundy pants. An old rifle was strapped to his back and his russet boots looked old and well-used, though they were clearly well taken care of.

You scrambled away only for his hand to shoot out and drag you back to where you’d been before.

A spray of bullets sped past your face, close enough that you could feel the disturbed air against your cheeks.

“I suggest staying right there,” he said with a smirk. “You’re quite thoroughly surrounded.”

“Who the fuck are you?” you asked, staring wide-eyed at the man.

He frowned at that and tilted his head to the side. “Would you believe me if I said I was your guardian angel?” he asked. His ice blue eyes bored into you as though he could see right through you. For your part, you certainly felt like you were being x-rayed.

“While you certainly look the part I think it’s more likely I’m having a psychotic break,” you said, wide-eyed and frowning at the man.

He chuckled. It was a deep, chest-rumbling laugh that, were you not in a life-or-death situation, would have turned you into a pile of goo. “Sorry, Doll. No psychotic break today. Just little ol’ me. I heard your plea and decided to show up to see what all the fuss was about. Gotta say, you’ve gotten yourself into quite the pickle here,” he said easily, as though you’d gotten a flat tire instead of being surrounded by a small army of angry, hostile combatants with automatic rifles and missile launchers.

“What a time to get fucking hallucinations,” you mumbled bitterly.

“I’m not a hallucination,” the man said calmly.

“Then what the fuck are you?” you hissed, making the mistake of taking your eyes off the door.

Two men suddenly darkened the doorway, assault rifles pointed directly at your face. You didn’t even have time to point your gun at them before they pulled the triggers. You flinched, even though you knew it’d be over faster than you could process. You’d be a red splatter on the wall in an instant.

Except the impact never came. Or maybe it did and you were already dead?

That would explain why it was so quiet.

“Open your eyes.”

You did as the voice said, only because your curiosity had gotten the better of you. You blinked once, then twice, just to be sure your eyes were, in fact, open.

The room was unnaturally dark, but a few things stood out among the inky blackness.

One, there was a wall of bullets headed straight for you, though they seemed to be frozen midair. How, you couldn’t be sure. That wasn’t how the laws of physics worked.

Two, the two hostiles were frozen in place, as well. They weren’t even breathing.

Three, the man was the only other thing moving.

Four, the man was not a man at all. He was standing now, though you hadn’t seen him move. Inky black tendrils seeped from his back, encasing the room in darkness. Grey-blue spots the same color as his eyes glittered in the darkness like stars in the night. It was like the night sky had been trapped in the room. It was almost beautiful… if the entire experience wasn’t so bizarre.

“I have a proposition for you,” the not-man said, turning his eyes on you. With a shock you realized the whites of his eyes had turned the same black as the tendrils attached to him, making the blue even brighter and more stunning than before.

“What the hell are you,” you breathed, staring up at him in a mix of awe and horror.

He frowned and crossed his arms. “That’s kinda rude, y’know,” he groused. “Here I am, offering you the deal of a lifetime, and you go and insult me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You have tentacles. Coming out of your back.”

He glanced behind himself lazily and one of them draped itself over his shoulder, then scratched thoughtfully at his chin, almost like a hand would. “S’pose that’s true. Here’s the thing, though, Dollface. What I’m offering you is a one time deal. Take it and I’ll give you the power you need to get out of here. Hell, once this whole fiasco is over, you could really change the war. The world, if you’re feeling all grandiose. You’d be the perfect soldier, the perfect human, at least physically. Can’t change anything in that lovely noggin of yours, that’s against the rules. Something tells me I don’t gotta worry about that, though. You seem smart. Decline and I’ll start time again. I’m nice, though, so I’ll move you a few feet to the side. Give you a fighting chance and all that, though there are sixty-two more guys just like these two close by.”

You stared at him shrewdly. “And what’ll that cost me?” Nothing in this world was free, especially not some great cosmic power this being seemed to be offering.

The not-man paused picking at his nail and looked down at you. His smile turned melancholy and he lowered himself slowly until he was squatting directly in front of you. His tentacles undulated slowly behind him, creating a dark ever-shifting backdrop that contrasted wildly to his bright eyes and pale skin. “Why, Dollface, it’ll cost you everything.”


End file.
